mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyrissan Aulnar
}} One of the Exemplars of Pantheon, Kyrissan is a young woman with a kind demeanor. Trained as a Shugenja of the Order of the Gentle Rain, Kyrissan devotes herself to tending wounds above all else, worrying about the well-being of the party in times of danger. After the events of Omnis and the gods revival, Kyrissan spent much of her time visiting both her home and Parrenza, eventually marrying the man some years later. Personality and Appearance Kyrissan is calm, gentle, and generally quiet among the party unless provoked; lending assistance more so with her magic than words. Thin and petite in stature, she has long brown hair with half of it tied in two ponytails and the rest lying flat in a wavy mess. She wears her Shugenja's attire for her Order, clothing colored in red and white, durable yet easy to move in. Family and Early Life Kyrissan was the daughter of a poverty-stricken couple, the two hardly able to feed themselves after the addition of a child. Unable to cope with the idea of their only child starving, the two spent much of their time and money finding a relative to take her in before she was born. Despite a mass amount of failure and lack of replies, the parents found a pair willing to take in the child - having had none of their own and the coin to spare. Paying for both her travel from Springholm and a hefty sum for the mother and father to feed themselves for a small amount of time, Kyrissan was shipped away at the age of seven to a bustling village of Ahryia - almost all its members studying the ways of the Shugenja. The family that took her in was an old man and woman, more grandparents than a mother or father. They enrolled her into the Shugenja's schooling at age ten to keep her from feeling alienated in her new home and she slowly began to warm up to new lifestyle. Though she promised herself to reunite once more, the distance and time it took for Kyrissan to finally master her skill had been too long; with no word from the two in years it was assumed her mother and father had at some point passed away - though Kyrissan refused to entirely forget them. Her first friend in the new village was an older woman by the name of Takako Ueda, one of the first people to speak to Kyrissan in the earlier days of her arrival. Takako became a role model for Kyrissan, the woman far more mature than she - being older by four years -and a lesser noble -seemed to aid her case. The two warmed up to each other, Kyrissan spending as much of her time outside of studying with her new friend. Takako helped Kyrissan grow used to her new home, ready to aid the younger girl in her times of need, or whenever she simply needed a hand to hold. Joining the Party Though she hardly realized it, Kyrissan received Nimue's mark late one night while working on her spells. The mark, despite having little idea what it did or why she had gotten it, would be one of the reasons she became a member of the group. As with every Shugenja, Kyrissan was expected to eventually leave the village for an undetermined amount of time - purely to expand her knowledge of what she had already learned, and return with something else to teach those still learning. Her time arrived at seventeen, Kyrissan deciding her first destination would be the Elemental Temple - having heard stories of it housing gods and goddesses from ages past, including the one named Nimue. Located in the Ard Desert, Kyrissan reached it at just about the same time as the rest of the party. Getting lost in a sandstorm, they found her wandering near their campsite and invited her to stay the night. Upon discovering her having Nimue's mark - another member having Sea's, Nimue's daughter - they convinced her to stay with the group and aid their cause. Category:Player Characters Category:Exemplars Category:Pantheon